1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-250054 discusses a method for controlling a sub heater included in an ink-jet recording head. An ink-jet recording apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-250054 preheats an ink discharge silicone chip and ink in the vicinity of a discharge port by using a sub heater which is different from a main heater for discharging ink, thus stabilizing the ink discharge characteristics.
However, with the ink-jet recording apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 04-250054, the temperature error from the target temperature Tav is large.